


Hand Held Heart

by andreaxjulia



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: After season 1, M/M, i just really love these two ghost ex boyfriends, willie moved on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andreaxjulia/pseuds/andreaxjulia
Summary: “Luke,” Julie said. “That song wasn’t meant to be a duet, was it?”Luke turned, facing Julie. “.... no.”“And those songs are about... Alex?” she asked. “Aren’t they?”Luke shuffled in place, holding the notebook tightly to his chest and avoiding eye contact. “Yeah.... they are.”
Relationships: Alex & Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), lalex
Comments: 22
Kudos: 366





	Hand Held Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I just love two ghost ex boyfriends and I know a lot of their fanfics end when they die but I think they’re still in love with each other so this is all self indulgent. The song I mention in this fic isnt real. I made it up. I saw Alex mindlessly place his hand on Luke’s heart as he grabbed it and I ran with it 👀👀 what can I say — I’m trash

Alex was fourteen when he met Luke, Reggie and Bobby. He had just moved to L.A and being the anxious kid he was, he was having a difficult time making friends. Luke had come up to him during lunch that first day with a big smile Alex would shortly come to adore.

“Hi!” Luke had greeted. “I’m Luke.”

“A-Alex,” he responded, his heart thumping harder against his chest as he looked into Luke’s blue eye. He pushed it aside as anxiety.

“Do you play?” Luke asked, nodding his head to the drum sticks Alex was holding onto like a lifeline.

“Uh... a little,” Alex said humbly.

“Cool! Do you want to have lunch with my friends and I?”

“Uh—“

Luke reached across the table then, grabbing Alex’s hand and pulling him up from the table. “Come on, I think you’ll be a great fit with us — we’re actually looking for a drummer!”

And that was the beginning of not only Sunset Curve, but of an amazing friendship. Luke had been right, despite Alex’s anxieties the first few months, he had been a great fit with the three of them. More than that, he had been a great fit with Luke specifically. Alex usually took a long time to open up to people, but with Luke, it only took him one sleepover the weekend they met and Alex was able to be more himself than ever before.

Alex also fit in well with them as a band. He had been playing drums since he was ten and stumbled upon an old drum kit at a garage sale. His parents weren’t very happy about the loud instrument choice, but they were happy he finally found something that made him happy so the set him up with lessons. He quickly found his style of playing which happened to fit perfectly well with the other boys’ style of music. It was like the four of them were made to be a band.

But there was always something more between Luke and Alex. Something beyond bandmates — beyond friends. Alex wasn’t sure if it was in his head but there seemed to be something more in their glances, something more to Luke’s soft smile directed at Alex, something more to the way their hands seemed to find each other’s like magnets.

By the time they all turned seventeen, Alex was out to the whole group, accepted by each and every one of them. Shortly after, something shifted in Luke and Alex’s relationship. He had told Alex nothing would change after he came out, but something clearly had. Luke had gotten a bit distant and the brushes of touch between the two ceased.

Alex had pushed it aside, writing it off as Luke dealing with his family drama. But then Alex made the horrible decision to come out to his parents. He didn’t get kicked out, but it didn’t go well and his parents thought it better to ignore it than to accept him. So he stormed off to the studio to drum out his anger. Which he did until those doors quickly slid open and closed, Luke’s back facing Alex as he stopped banging the drums.

“Hey,” Alex said, tossing his sweaty hair back and wiping his forehead. He noticed the backpack slung on Luke’s shoulder and even in the dark, he could see the redness of his eyes as he turned to face Alex.

Alex stood up from his drum set, walking to Luke. He went to grab Luke’s hands out of instinct. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

Luke pushed Alex’s hands away, moving further into the guest house. “I’m fine,” he muttered.

Alex, already having had a stressful day and feeling short tempered, lost it.

“You came here, Luke,” he snapped. “To _my_ house. I get that you’re having family issues and I feel like I’ve been really patient with you given everything so why don’t you cut the crap and tell me why you suddenly have a problem with me.”

Luke is stunned into silence, his mouth open as he stared up at Alex, whose arms were angrily crossed over his chest.

“Is it because I’m gay?” Alex asked, his voice clouded in pain. “Because I thought —“

“What?! No!” Luke exclaims. “Alex, no that’s.... that’s not it at all.”

“Then what, Luke?” Alex asked.

Luke sighed, running a hand through his hair and patting the spot next to him on the couch. Alex let out a huff of air but complied, sitting down next to Luke.

“Uhm.... which should I tell you about first? Family..... or..... or us?”

Alex had to ignore the flittering in his stomach at the implication of him and Luke being an “us”. He was mad, and until he got an explanation, he wanted to stay mad.

“Tell me why you’ve been pushing me out and then we can work through your family shit,” Alex said.

Luke sighed again, chewing on the inside of his cheek as he contemplated the best way to articulate his feelings. It was always so easy when writing songs. But this wasn’t a song. And Alex was sitting there, next to him, their knees almost touching and two years worth of un-communicated emotions whirling between them.

“I..... I-I’m like you,” Luke breathed out, avoiding looking in Alex’s eyes. “Well.... kind of like you.... half like you?? I-I don’t really know exactly what I am.... but I..... I know that I.... well I _like_ you, Alex....”

“You.... you like me?” Alex asked. “Like.... as a friend?”

“Uh... no,” Luke stated. “A little more than a friend??”

When Alex failed to get the words out and the silence stretched on, Luke continued on with his ramblings. “But I get it if you don’t... I probably just ruined everything and that’s the whole thing I was trying to avoid but then you came out and then I realized and —“

“Luke.” Alex grabbed Luke’s hand, scooting closer to his friend. He glanced at the door once for caution before shooting his eyes back at Luke’s worried face. Alex smirked, lowering his voice to a low whisper. “Shut up and kiss me.”

Confusion crossed over Luke’s face, his blue eyes wide, taking in every inch of Alex’s face and expression — trying to see if Alex was joking.

“W-what?” Luke asked.

“I said —“ Alex shifted his body, lingering closely over Luke, their lips a breath away. “Shut up and —“

Luke finished Alex’s sentence by bringing his lips to his, his free hand grabbing the back of his neck. The kiss was soft and loving and Alex had never felt lighter or happier in his life. Luke laid back against the couch, bringing Alex down with him.

“Wait, wait,” Alex reluctantly parted from the kiss, placing his hand on Luke’s chest. He looked softly into his eyes. “What happened with your family?”

Luke let out a small groan, leaning his head back against the armrest. “You really know how to kill a moment, don’t you Alex?”

“We don’t have to talk about it...” Alex said. “We can go back to —“

“Kissing? Please say kissing,” Luke said.

Alex glanced back at the door. He thought his parents would have come to check on him but it had been an hour since their fight. The time had likely passed.

“Hey.” Luke gently guided Alex’s face back towards his, his eyes wide with concern. “We don’t have to keep kissing if you don’t want to.”

“No, no,” he said. “It’s not that.... we can keep kissing — I like kissing you.”

Luke smiled up at Alex. “That’s good, I like kissing you too. But.... you seem kind of.... upset?”

Alex contemplated keeping it to himself — the horrible reaction from his parents, the look of disgust on his fathers face when he told them he was gay. Luke wasn’t the best with emotions, his own or others. Meanwhile Alex was all emotions all the time. He knew it could be a little overwhelming.

“It’s no big deal or anything,” Alex said, relaxing into the side of the couch, his head on Luke’s chest. Luke wiggled a bit to make more room for the two of them while Alex worked on leveling his emotions.

 _Don’t cry,_ he thought to himself. _You know how Luke gets when you cry._

“I told my parents that I’m gay,” Alex said, his voice as even as he could get it.

“Oh,” Luke said lamely. “I’m guessing they didn’t take it well...”

“No they took it wonderfully,” Alex said, voice dripping with sarcasm. “They all but kicked me out so... at least I’ve still got a roof over my head...”

“I.... I’m sorry Alex.”

Alex tensed up as Luke began to play with his hair. It wasn’t that he didn’t want him to, he just wasn’t expecting it. Shortly he relaxed under the weight of Luke’s hand.

“It’s fine,” Alex muttered. “It’ll all be fine.”

Luke was silent for a little too long, but he was still playing with Alex’s hair so Alex relaxed in the silence, closing his eyes. He thought he could stay there like that with Luke for all eternity.

“Alex... I kind of sort of ran away from home,” Luke finally said.

Alex propped himself up to better see Luke, who was looking anywhere but at Alex.

“You did what? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine — I am,” Luke assured. Alex tilted his head, his expression telling Luke he didn’t believe him.

“ _Now_ at least....” Luke added after a few seconds under Alex’s gaze. “My parents and I have just been fighting a lot which isn’t really new but it got really bad tonight. They found my report card and were getting on me about failing so many classes and.... they pretty much told me that if I were to live under their roof, I would have to drop the band....”

“But you love making music!”

“And thus the reason I ran away...” Luke said, sitting up himself. “But I wasn’t going to just... squat in your parents studio or anything.... I was just going to crash here for the night and then —“

“Luke, it’s fine,” Alex interrupted. “You can stay here as long as you need.”

“But your parents —“

“Don’t worry about my parents,” Alex said. “They don’t have to know — they never come into this studio anyway.”

“Then why have you been continuously checking the door since I got here... look I don’t want to impose —“

“No, no, you’re not imposing at all Luke!” Alex assured, grabbing his hand. “You know me.... just usual Anxious Alex stuff.”

Luke gave a small smile, bringing their entwined hands to his chest. “If you really don’t mind....”

“Having my boyfriend live a few feet from my room? I don’t mind at all.”

“... Boyfriend?” Luke asked, a small smile still inching across his face.

Alex’s eyes widened, his cheeks turning a bright shade of pink. “I-I.... well I j-just.... I-I-I.... —“

“Alex. It’s okay.... I like it,” Luke said.

“You do?”

Luke nods, his gaze flicking over Alex. “But..... maybe we should keep it on the down low? For now at least.... I’m not really ready for the others to know I’m... you know...”

“That’s perfectly okay Luke,” Alex assured, squeezing his hand. “I get it.”

“So... secret boyfriends?” Luke asked, smiling hopefully yet awkwardly.

Alex smiled back, kissing Luke softly and shortly. “Secret boyfriends.”

* * *

It had been a few months since Alex and Luke decided to start dating and it had been the best couple of months for both of them, despite the family trauma they were both going through. Somehow Alex’s parents hadn’t figured out the Luke was living in their studio and since Alex came out, his own family dinners had diminished, allowing Alex to sneak extra food into the studio for the both of them to eat together.

They were sure Bobby and Reggie were in the dark about their relationship. Alex was fine with sneaking around for the first month but after a while, he grew slightly disappointed that not even his two closest friends were aware of this amazing part of his life. Not that he would ever tell Luke. He wasn’t one to pressure someone on coming out.

Luke was in the studio, working on a song before the others came in for rehearsal. Alex was usually in there with him, but his parents had demanded them sit and eat dinner together. But it gave Luke a good time to finish Hand Held Heart, a song he had started about a year ago when he started crushing on Alex.

He had been so lost in the writing process, he didn’t even hear anyone come in. It wasn’t until calloused hands covered his eyes that he even noticed he was no longer alone.

“Guess who,” Alex whispered in his ear, causing Luke to grin and halfway close his notebook.

“Uh let me see,” Luke teased. “It’s either my super hot drummer boyfriend.... or Alex.”

“Hardy har-har,” Alex said, moving his arms around Luke’s waist, resting his chin on his shoulder. “You’re a real comedian Lucas.”

“I like to think so,” Luke said, smirking and glancing at Alex’s side profile.

“What are you working on here,” Alex asked.

“Uh.... just some song....” Luke said, suddenly growing warm in the face as he shuffled to hide the notebook.

“Some song huh?” Alex asked, reaching to grab the notebook. Luke pulled it back before he could. “What has you so shy about this song? You’re always eager to share your music. Let me guess, it’s a _loveeeee songg_.”

He was teasing Luke, but the way Luke’s eyes widened and his face turned red gave it away. “I... psh.... a love song?! I-I... psh...”

“Oh my god!” Alex mused, hugging tighter around his waist. “You wrote me a love song?!? Lemme see!”

“Well it’s... it’s just not quite ready yet...” Luke said. “I-I want it to be perfect Y’know..”

“Come on you’re Luke Patterson. Everything you write is perfect. You can’t tell me you wrote me a song and not let me look at it!”

“It’s not happening,” Luke said certainly.

Alex let out a little whine, taking to kiss his neck, slowly but only once. “ _Pleaseeeee_.”

Luke sucked in a breath, groaning a little in slight irritation. “Alex you can’t just do that anytime you want something.”

“Why not?” Alex asked, doing it one more time. “It always works.”

Luke sighed, biting his lower lip to hide the smirk, and handed the notebook out to his boyfriend. “I hate that you’re right....”

“Yay!” Alex cheered victoriously, moving back away from Luke as he grabbed the notebook, opening it to the bookmarked page.

“‘Hand Held Heart’ huh,” Alex smirked.

“Uhh y-yeah.... I’m just gonna — run away while you read this,” Luke said, doing as he said and running out the studio while Alex chuckled behind him.

* * *

Luke came back a few minutes later, just taking the time to collect himself and hoping neither Bobby or Reggie would arrive early to band rehearsal. As soon as Luke stepped into the studio, he was enveloped into a strong embrace.

“Oh, hi,” Luke said, wrapping his arms around Alex. “Someone liked the song.”

“Liked it?” Alex pulled out of the embrace, keeping hold of Luke’s arms and revealing an ear-to-ear grin. “I loved it! I love you!”

As soon as the words leave Alex’s mouth, they both freeze, eyes wide and shock written all over their faces. Once the shock wore off of Luke, he smiled — soft and intimate.

“You do?” Luke asked, his voice as soft as the smile on his face.

“I... I — yeah,” Alex breathed out. “I do.... I love you, Luke.”

Luke grabbed one of his hands and held it close to his own heart. “I love you too Alex.”

Alex relaxed at that, his face softening into a smile matching Luke’s.

“You do?”

“Alex. I wrote you a _love_ song bro,” Luke reminded him.

“Oh.... right,” Alex said, still smiling.

Luke chuckled as he moved in to kiss Alex, one hand still holding his while the other rested on his neck.

* * *

It wasn’t until they reached a little over six months that everything got to be a bit too much for Alex. He loved Luke, more than anything, but the whole double life was more exhausting than exhilarating now. Alex thought, maybe if his grandparents hadn’t spent a week with them then maybe he could have gone on with it longer. But a week full of walking on eggshells and asked by his parents to ‘keep his lifestyle to himself’ and avoiding the dreaded ‘you must be fighting off the ladies’ comments, was all a bit too much for him.

He had finally said a final goodbye to his grandparents and managed to escape to the studio without his parents making any comments. Luke was already there, not that he expected anything different since he lived in the studio now.

“Hey,” Luke greeted with a smile. “I was just working on this song I think we should play at the orpheum next week!”

“Cool, I’m sure it’s great.” Alex tried to come off as normal as possible, but he was tired and a little angry. Mainly about his parents but a little about their situation.

As he made his way to his drum set and started playing without asking about the song, Luke could tell something was wrong. So he made his way to Alex’s drum set where he was playing a harder tempo.

“Everything okay?” Luke called over the sound, putting his hands on Alex’s shoulders. Alex stopped playing, his shoulder dropping. “Is it your grandparents?”

Alex, in an unusual moment of impulsivity, spoke before thinking it all the way through. “Do you plan on ever coming out to the others? Ever plan on telling them about us?”

Luke’s hands tensed up on Alex’s shoulders, and Alex knew he should have kept his mouth shut. But it was too late to take it back.

He turned in his seat, facing Luke. “I mean.... I don’t want to pressure you on this.... but it’s just..... it was fine for the first few months but it.... it’s starting to really suck to keep this from them....”

“I.... w-where is this coming from Alex?”

“Where is this coming from?” Alex let out a short, humorless chuckle. “It’s been six months Luke.”

“I just... I didn’t know you wanted to tell them...”

“You don’t?”

Luke’s silence was enough of an answer for Alex. He nodded after some time, standing to feet. “Got it.”

“No Alex don’t run off.” Luke grabbed his hand before he could get any further. “It’s not that I don’t want them to know I just..... I _can’t_.”

Alex softened at his surprisingly vulnerable tone. He relaxed his shoulders, turning to face Luke whose eyes were wide and pleading.

“Not yet, anyway,” he added. “But I love you — really I do.”

Alex nodded. “Maybe..... maybe we should.... should end things here.... b-before they get ugly....”

Luke’s shoulders dropped, his eyes quickly glossing over. “If..... if that’s what you want?”

“Well... it’s _not_. But I don’t think I can go on like this.... but..... we can come back to us.... when you’re really ready.”

Luke bit down on his lip, avoiding looking at Alex. He nodded and after a beat Alex took a step closer, putting their still entwined hands on Luke’s heart. Then he rested his forehead against Luke’s, tears slipping out.

“I love you Luke.”

“I love you too Alex...” Luke whispered.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Alex gained the courage to back away, his hand leaving the warmth of Luke’s.

“Y-You’re welcome to stay here still,” he said. “As long as you need. We’re still friends after all, right?”

Luke nodded. “O-Of course we’re still friends Alex... we wouldn’t want to split up the band right before we play at the Orpheum...”

Alex slouched his shoulders, nodding slowly. “Yeah.... the Orpheum.... I’m uh — I’ll give you some space then....”

Luke nodded, keeping his head down as Alex slipped out of the Studio. It wasn’t until he heard the doors close that he let himself crumble.

* * *

There was a strain in their relationship after the breakup and Reggie and Bobby both noticed it. But anytime one of them asked about it, Luke and Alex would say there was nothing going on. Luckily, by the time they went to rehearse for their performance, they were able to at least pretend like things were okay.

And then they died. And everything changed.

They came back as ghosts and Luke met Julie — they all met Julie but Alex could tell Luke _liked_ Julie. But he supposed it was okay because he had Willie.... until Willie moved on. 

But even then, there was still something between him and Luke. Their hands still found a way to each other’s, Alex’s eyes still found Luke first and even though both had seemingly moved on, the truth was quite the opposite.

It wasn’t until after they finally performed at the Orpheum with Julie that they were able to confront their feelings. Luke had just gotten back into the studio when he saw Julie looking through a tattered blue notebook. The notebook he wrote all of his songs about Alex in.

“Where did you find that?” Luke asked, striding further in.

“Up in the loft,” she said, looking up with a smirk. “You really are a romantic!”

Luke’s heart was pounding against his chest as he tried to grab the notebook from Julie, but she pulled it away before he could.

“‘When I feel his hand on my heart’...” Julies smile turned into a look of confusion. She looked up at Luke. “‘His?’”

Luke was in a full blown panic. He didn’t think before he spat out, “it’s meant to be a duet!.... that— thats the g-girls part....”

“Oh,” Julie said. “Who’s it about?”

“Who’s it — no one,” Luke said, reaching for the notebook again.

Julie pulled it back out of his hand again. “No one? These are some real love songs, Luke. And some very heartbreaking breakup songs.”

Luke shook his head, finally grabbing the notebook out of her hands. “It’s nothing. I just.... channeled the emotions....”

Luke carefully flipped through the aged pages, running a hand over ‘Hand Held Heart,’ his mind flashing back to the moment he and Alex shared in Julies room. For a second it was like nothing had changed between them. Until they realized things _had_ changed.

“We should sing it at rehearsal!” Julie said.

Luke tore his eyes from the notebook and looking up at Julie. “What?! N-no these aren’t... these aren’t meant to be — well I didn’t write them to be...”

“You ‘channeled’ love and heartbreak and wrote all of these songs just to have them sit in a notebook?” Julie asked. “Come on these are amazing!”

“I just.... they’re not —“

Julie snatched the notebook out of his hand, running to join Alex and Reggie who had just teleported in.

“Oh good! Alex, Reggie!! Luke and I are going to sing this song today,” Julie exclaimed, shoving the notebook in their hands. “Isn’t it a wonderful song!?”

Luke tried to protest, but it was too late, Alex had read the title.

“Really Luke..?” Alex’s voice was low and full of a pain that struck Luke. He shoved the notebook against his chest like he had when Luke made the comment about not needing a drummer. He hadn’t meant it, he was just not in the mood to hear him talk about another guy. He was always horrible at expressing his emotions.

“You really know how to twist the knife don’t you,” Alex said, looking in Luke’s eyes as he grabbed onto the notebook, their hands brushing for only a moment before Alex teleported away.

“What.... was that about?” Julie asked.

“I’m going to check on him,” Reggie said.

“Come on Reggie you don’t know —“

“You’d be surprised what I know, Luke,” Reggie said, teleporting along with Alex.

“Luke,” Julie said. “That song wasn’t meant to be a duet, was it?”

Luke turned, facing Julie. “.... no.”

“And those songs are about... Alex?” she asked. “Aren’t they?”

Luke shuffled in place, holding the notebook tightly to his chest and avoiding eye contact. “Yeah.... they are.”

“I... I should have just told you,” Luke continued. “But.... fears in life are still fears in death, apparently — even 25 years in the future....”

“How long were you two together?”

“A little over six months,” Luke answered. “We broke up a week before we died because I wasn’t ready to come out....”

“But you still love him,” Julie observed.

Luke is silent, grappling with what to say. He did. He always would. But it was more complicated than that, right?

“Yeah.... I do,” he answered.

* * *

Julie’s room use to be Alex’s room. Of course when it was his room it wasn’t purple and nothing was the way it use to be but he had been dead for 25 years.

As he walked around Julie’s room, he pictured what it use to look like when it was his, wondering where his parents were. Did they regret not accepting him as he was? Did they move right after he died? Were they even still alive themselves?

“It’s weird seeing your room like this isn’t it?” Reggie asked.

Alex turned halfway to look at his friend as he jumped on Julies bed.

“You have no idea...” Alex said. After a beat he added, “so you probably want to know what that whole thing was about, huh?”

Reggie shrugged. “I know about you and Luke.”

“What?!”

“Bobby and I both knew the whole time,” Reggie said. 

“You... and Bobby.... h-how?!” 

“oh come on,” Reggie said. “Give us a little more credit than that. You guys might have thought you were hiding it from us but we knew what the looks meant, noticed the hand holding — the hickies...” 

Alex’s face went warm, his eyes wide. “I... th-the — oh shut up.... you guys never said anything!” 

Reggie shrugged. “It wasn’t ours to say anything about. Clearly you guys weren’t ready to tell us.”

“Still... you guys confronting us would have made things so much easier,” Alex groaned. “Maybe we’d even still be together....”

“Don’t start with all those what if’s, Alex,” Reggie said. “I know I don’t know everything about your guys’ relationship, but we could all see how much you two loved each other. That doesn’t just.... go away.”

Alex shrugged, glancing around the room one more time. That’s when Luke teleported in, his eyes landing immediately on Alex.

“I uh.... I’ll give you two a minute,” Reggie said before poofing out.

Luke shoved his hands in his pockets, taking a single step towards Alex.

“I didn’t show Julie that song,” Luke said. “That’s important for me to have you know. She found it.... I sort of panicked and told her it was meant as a duet....”

Alex nodded but kept silent, stuffing his own hands in his pockets and looking around the room. He wished for some sense of normalcy to just ease his anxiety. Even just a little.

“I’m sorry Alex,” Luke said, stepping forward and grabbing Alex’s wrist.

Alex glanced at Luke’s hand, slipping his own out of his pocket and inching his fingers for Luke’s hand. But then he thought better of it, his fingers uncurling lamely.

“It’s okay.....” Alex said.

“I told her....” Luke said, taking another step forward, his eyes flicking over Alex. “About.... us.”

Alex looked up into Luke’s eyes. “You.... you told her?”

Luke nodded. “It wasn’t as scary as I thought it would be...”

“Well... I don’t know what you want me to say Luke,” Alex said. “We’re about three street dogs and 25 years too late...”

“That can’t be true Alex,” Luke begged.

“We’re dead, Luke,” Alex said. “And Caleb —“

“But this is like our second chance!” Luke said. “For everything! The band, our music.... _us_.”

“... you really think there can be an us again?” Alex asked, his voice soft and earnest.

“Of course! If we can play in front of all those people at the Orpheum and _finally_ live out our dreams.... why can’t we try again?”

Alex melted at his words, deciding to take a chance to put his hand on Luke’s heart.

“I’d like that...” Alex said. Luke smiled, wrapping his hand around Alex’s and holding it closer to his chest. “But.... you and Julie....”

“There’s nothing between Julie and me,” Luke assured. “It’s you and me Alex.”

Alex smiled, stepping closer to Luke and resting his his forehead against Luke’s. “You and me.”


End file.
